


Bond of the Soul.

by Annie_2290



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, saved - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_2290/pseuds/Annie_2290
Summary: The Royal palace was attacked.Caught in the chaos, Loki can't find Anthony.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Bond of the Soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Although, I have a cuddling scene due to one of my other piece, This idea came over me and I just had to write it.

Swords and axes clanged against each other as bodies fell. Battle cries and roars rang against the walls and returned amplified. Each scream of pain or anguish made Loki's heart squeeze as he frantically searched for his lover. Anthony was supposed to be right here, he had wanted to show Loki something before the dark elves attacked. The prince scanned the crowd frantically to catch a glimpse of Tony. Loki's magic was flaring around him, turning any oncoming elf to ashes. If the prince during his search, found himself surrounded than he effectively became a whirlwind of steel and fury. The long sword that levitated beside him, slashing any foolish creature who tried to sneak on to the mage as he looked for Tony in the chaos. 

"Anthony?", the name was like a prayer on Loki's lips as he fought. His magic eager to find Tony, flowed like an ocean but retreated when it didn't detect Tony's presence in the palace. A wave of golden magic soared above him and Loki reached for it. It was of the Queen's , to heal and strengthen the warriors. "What is it my child?", Frigga's voice spoke in his head. "Mother, I can't find Anthony!, I...I", Loki tried his best to mask the desperation in his voice as he tore up a towering elf, "Is he with you?", Loki asked hoping at the possibility. "No, my darling. Only Lady Jane is with me", Frigga said and sensing the panic of his younger son added, "Do net let the fear get to you, Loki you can find him", Frigga said and Loki felt a wave of warmth before the aura disappeared. Thor's roar cut in and Loki didn't bother giving his brute brother a second glance who was too busy cutting down the dark beings. 

The prince closed his eyes and took in a breath, determined to find his husband, Loki casted a spell. The mage felt a strain on his body as his emerald magic only visible to him, rose to the sky and like a oceanic wave swooped down onto the city and greater premises. Searching for one single man. It took great effort on the mage's behalf who tried to hold his panting as his magic worked. Loki's heart sank when his magic returned back once again without a trace of Tony in whole of the city. His tracking spell was the powerful, a combination of his and olden magic. The only reason it would've failed was if Anthony was...The prince shook his head and refused to that prospect. Fates couldn't be this cruel?, Anthony couldn't be dead?, Loki was still in his thought when a stabbing pain seared in his lower abdomen and the prince sank to his knees with a hiss.

The mage clutched his side his throbbing side but found it unharmed, yet the pain still rang there. When it dawned upon Loki, his world spiraled and the earth beneath him tilted, Anthony was hurt. It was perhaps because of their bond that Loki felt the potentially fatal attack. Loki's mind raced as he tried to think of any way to get to Anthony.

Desperate, Loki who was already on his knees summoned his dagger and pulled up his sleeve. He won't allow Tony to be snatched from him. Loki drew blood from his arms as an ancient spell left his lips. The screams around him faded as the world slowed down. A spasm broke over the god's body but Loki clenched his eyes and held his body firm. The god won't sit still when his lover is in harm's way, even if requires use of a forbidden magic. Moments passed and when the pain slowed down, Loki opened his eyes. Bliss came over him and the throbbing pain over his body was forgotten when Loki felt a pull in his heart.

With a crack of thunderous magic, Loki stood up and ran.

The mage ran to the direction his heart pulled him. Those who came in his path became victim to the raw wrath of the god of Destruction and Chaos. Covered in blood not of his own Loki found his way out of the castle. The first thing the god's eyes fell upon was the ever green forest of _Idor_. His heart squeezed and Loki didn't waste any time and teleported to the forest.

The greenwood, it seemed held its breath when Loki materialized in the forest. Immediately, Loki looked for Anthony. Something screamed in his head that Tony was here and to look for him and Loki obeyed. Frantically, Loki searched for a glimpse of chocolate hair or the tan skin. _Nothing_ , Loki found nothing. The pain in his side was throbbing from a wound not of his own but of his chosen soulmate and it crushed Loki, so close and yet so far away from the one man that mattered to him. "Please... Oh, Mother Fates, Please...guide me to him, what am I without him?!", Whispers of half prayer and half pleadings left Loki. Perhaps, the Fates weren't cruel as Loki believed them to be because as a single tear made it's way down Loki's cheeks, he heard a sob. It was painfully muffled and Loki wasted no time and rushed to source of the broken crying.

When Loki did reach the source, the scene before left the mage in a state of desolation. There on the green grass, now stained crimson, surrounded by two dead elves, Anthony lay. Loki stood still as he stared at his lover, who was crying with his hand loosely pressed on the abdominal wound that gushed blood. When a wrenched sound left Anthony, Loki instantly rushed to the fallen man's side. A strangled cry left Anthony when Loki touched him and it broke the mage's heart. This was not the end to Loki's torment because when Loki saw Tony's face, the mage wanted to die. Tony's once, wonderful and beautiful brown eyes were now grey as they stared at the sky up. "Anthony?, Look at me..I'm here, I...I Anthony", Loki tried but it seemed that Tony was lost in a world of his own, seen only by those silvery irises which leaked tears. Loki blinked his own tears away but understood what was happening when he saw the collar and shackles on his lover. The binds were black as night and gave off a monovalent aura. Loki had to take hem off. The mage said a sealing spell over the wound and tried to the shake the man out of it. After drawing several ruins and spells, the binding shackles fell off but the Tony was still not out of his lost state. "Loki, please don't leave...come back", Tony finally said, still staring at the sky. Loki tried to tell Tony that he loved him and would never leave nut Tony was still unresponsive. Moon white eyes crying and those cracked lips begging for Loki to stay. The mage did not know how long he could bear it before succumbing to the pain he was being put through. Loki felt helpless, The man he loved from his whole heart, trembling and begging under him to stay.

_"Hey!, you don't disrespect true love!", Tony said shoving a pillow at Loki. They were on a date on Midgard. Since, Tony was more familiar to this realm despite his half Alfheim and half Asgardian heritage, he organized it. "I state what is obvious and True love isn't the solution to every problem", Loki said giving Tony a playful smirk. Tony in return gasped and clutched his heart as if highly offended. Loki was busy smirking and was caught off guard when Tony pounced on him trying to tackle him on the couch. "But it can help me quieten that sharp tongue of yours?", Tony said as he pinned Loki down. The heated gaze that Tony had was making things stir in Loki's belly. The mage accepted the fierce kiss and returned with fever. Before they became intimate, Tony whispered, "I don't give a fuck about anything but Lokes the love I feel for you is damn true"._

Loki snapped out of his flashback with a gasp. Could it be a sign from the Fates?, Loki thought as he touched Tony's face. If it worked than Tony would never let Loki forget about it. So, Loki leaned in, favoring his husband's teasing over the threat of losing him. The kiss was tender and when Loki rose back, he became more distressed. Tony had his eyes closed. "Anthony ?", a bare whisper had left Loki and perhaps Fates weren't that cruel because when Tony opened his eyes, they were back to their cinnamon chocolate color.

"Lokes ?", Tony said, voice cracking anguishly before his head lolled back in Loki's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Just imagine, Loki crying over Tony in a forest. The mage trying to snap Tony out of the illusion while Tony lost in a painful dream, endures Loki leaving him. Hope I was successful in making it painful. 
> 
> Plus Tony in grey eyes while begging Loki to stay with him...is absolutely not mood...So, I'll write a bandage chapter to help with this.


End file.
